User blog:Zevie4eva/How to Rock a Cinderella Story
The idea for this came to me a few days ago and I just HAD to write. I hope you like it. Prologue Once upon a time not so long ago there was a kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by a king and queen and the prince. The prince’s name was Zander. Although his parents did not approve of it, Prince Zander loved the arts. He would always be playing his ukulele. He would walk around the kingdom in his royal attire spreading his music. When the people of the kingdom heard his music they became elated. Prince Zander had recently 16 and he was officially of marrying age. The king and queen wanted their soon to marry a woman from royal blood, but Prince Zander didn’t really care if they were royal or not. Prince Zander just wanted a wife that would enjoy his music, not scold him about it, and possibly accompany him. Now let’s change the setting a little. On the far side of the kingdom there was a girl named Stevie. Stevie lived with her two evil stepsisters. Their names were Molly and Grace. Out of the two, Grace was slightly nicer. Molly would often call Stevie ‘Loserberry’ while Grace remained silent. Stevie was a very fair maiden, although not many people knew it because Molly scarcely let her out of the house, making her do all of the chores. Even though Stevie didn’t have many friends she had 3 best friends. Their names were Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin. Kacey was the daughter of one of the richest families in the nation. She had formerly been friends with Molly and Grace but she had since found out that Molly was very brutal, making Stevie do all of the chores. So, Kacey had been become friends with Stevie, and she was still partly friends with Grace. Nelson was the son of one of the inventors in the kingdom. Nelson had inherited his father’s love for machinery, as he was constantly making inventions that constantly didn’t work. He was hopelessly in love with Grace, but it might prove to not be so hopeless. Kevin was the son of a very wealthy family in the kingdom and he was also a long-time friend of Prince Zander. Stevie had a love for music. She was always creating new songs and playing the bass. Her mother and father were also big lovers of music. Her mother had played the lute''' (A/N: Not flute, I really mean lute)''' and the harp. Her father had also played the bass. Whenever Stevie played the bass she was constantly reminded of her mother and father, and some days she slowly began to weep. Stevie also knew that Prince Zander had a love for music and she desperately wanted to meet him, but Molly wouldn’t let her. She knew that Stevie was an elegant maiden, and she was worried that if Prince Zander saw her he would fall in love with her. Category:Blog posts